Sorpresas
by NekoLucchini
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la persona que amas te ama por igual?


Después de tanto he vuelto, ¡y con un Kevedd! *Salta de alegría* esta pareja de verdad me a enamorado y espero hacerle justicia.

Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenece solo tome dos personajes para hacer que mi imaginación de distrajera un rato, nos vemos al final3

_**Sorpresas.**_

* * *

¿Qué es esto? – El chico de la gorra sostuvo en sus manos lo que él creía que era una carta, la tomo y cerro su casillero debía dirigirse a la su siguiente clase o llegaría con retraso, y eso jamás.

_Al llegar se situó en su puesto de costumbre no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos del pizarrón y justo a un lado de la ventana, comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros pero él nunca prestaba realmente atención a ellos, bueno si lo hacía pero __**solo a uno**__._

¿Qué hay de nuevo doble tonto? – al oír eso su corazón se posiciono en su garganta impidiéndole decir nada, solo supo agachar su cara y dejar que el chico siguiera su camino.

Era lo mismo, todos los días, al menos así los veía él desde que comenzó a sentir algo por el conocido chico de gorra roja, ¿Cuándo comenzó todo aquello?, ni el podría decir ni cuando, como o por que le atraía el atleta.

_**Solo le gustaba y punto.**_

_La verdad fue un golpe duro para él, ya que de por si le es difícil comunicarse ya sea para decir un "hola" a otros seres vivientes, el ser gay y sentirse atraído por el popular y atractivo Kevin, le era un problema, y bastante grave se debe aclarar, pero no por el hecho de ser popular, eso solo era un extra, el problema tenia curvas, pelo lacio hasta la cintura y ojos que te hacen suspirar, la cual justo en este momento estaba soltado una risita mientras sujetaba el brazo de su novio._

Nazz, lo siento hoy no podre, tengo ya un compromiso – El chico le sonrió, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Bueno, pero mañana seguro ¿ok? – La chica sonrió y se fue a su puesto, pero no sin antes besar a su novio como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a Edd se le revolvió el estomago, pero no de ira si no de envidia, el nunca podría odiar a alguien como ella, era dulce y bastante simpática, siempre ayudando a los demás, y eso le dolía, le dolía querer a Kevin para sí sabiendo el daño que le causaría a Nazz, aunque ya de por si lo primero era imposible, sonrió tristemente por aquel pensamiento.

_Al comenzar la clase, aunque lo intentaba no podía concentrarse, entonces recordó la carta que había guardado dentro de su cuaderno y gracias a que el chico que tenía delante era bastante alto podía leer su carta con calma._

"_**No puedo seguir de esta manera**_

_**Todo lo que pienso e imagino eres tú**_

_**Todo se ha resumido a ti**_

_**Necesito decirte todo, lo que siento, y lo que he callado**_

_**Y necesito saber si tú estarías dispuesto a estar conmigo a pesar de todo**_

_**Necesito saberlo Doble D**_

_**Nos vemos en el parque abandonado a la 8:30pm**_

_**Espero que no faltes**_

_**Ten por seguro que yo no lo hare.**_

_**Atte: Tu AS"**_

No podía creerlo tenía un admirador secreto, no sabía cómo sentirse pero una sonrisa se formo en su cara, quizás la cosas estaban por cambiar, al menos para él.

Al ver esa sonrisa el chico que tenía en la mira a Edd desde el momento en que abrió aquella carta sonrió.

La puerta del parque chirrió por los años sin usar, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza tal que pareciera que se quisiera salir de su pecho, eran las 7:40pm la puntualidad era algo que él no podía evitar, estuvo luchando casi hora y media si debía venir o no, ¿Qué tal si era un psicópata? O ¿un chico que quería jugarle una broma? O peor ¿Qué tal si era una…Chica? Detuvo su caminar ante la idea, no podría, de verdad que no, ¡Que haría si resultaba ser una admiradora!

Mientras todo esto nublaba la mente del pobre Doble D otro temeroso cuerpo se adentraba en el parque, sus pensamientos no eran mejores, pero debía ser valiente, por una vez lo seria.

Hola – Esa voz, no no, esto es muy cruel.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Doble D pregunto llevándose una mano al pecho.

Bueno, seria de mal gusto no venir a la cita que yo organice ¿No crees? – El chico se llevo la mano al cuello, se notaba incomodo.

Kevin, si esto es un broma, de igual manera es de mal gusto – Edd, estaba molesto, odiaba que se burlaran de él, era un sentimiento horrible, no le importa como Kevin se entero de sus sentimientos, esto no era para nada justo.

¿De qué hablas? – Kevin estaba confundido, ¿Por qué sería broma haberlo citado aquí?

No sé cómo te enteraste pero poco me importa, pero jugar con los sentimientos de alguien no es bueno Kevin.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

_Kevin no sabía que responder, estaba aquí para declarar sus sentimientos al cerebrito, y se le estaba haciendo más complicado de lo que creía, si ya de por si darse cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres y que encontraba al personaje que tenía enfrente totalmente adorable le estaba matando las neuronas que creía poseer._

No entiendo de que broma hablas, yo solo te cite aquí para decirte – se dio cuenta que Edd ya no estaba, le enfado, esto no iba a terminar así.

Salió en su búsqueda pero no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado ya que los sollozos del muchacho lo ayudaron a encontrarlo, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas, le partió el corazón verlo así, ¿Qué había hecho?

Déjame en paz de una vez Kevin – dijo mientras pasaba sus mangas por su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas.

No, no lo hare hasta que me escuches – se coloco de cuclillas delante de él y trato de ver su rostro, pero Edd no se dejaba – por favor deja de llorar y mírame, necesito que lo hagas.

Tomo su mentón en su mano y trato de hacer que lo mirara después de varios intentos pudo lograrlo pero la visión que consiguió no fue muy placentera, su piel blanquecina estaba enrojecida por las lágrimas, moqueaba un poco y aun sollozaba, Kevin sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y así lo hizo, sorprendiendo por completo a Edd.

¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo en un susurro que si Kevin hubiera estado un poco mas lejos no lo habría escuchado.

Sinceramente no lo sé, supongo que es porque me importas – Kevin se separo un poco de él y seco sus lagrimas ganando una tímida sonrisa por parte del cerebrito.

¿De verdad, verdad? – Las manos de Edd fueron a su bolsillo buscando su pañuelo para limpiar su nariz, odiaba verse tan débil.

De verdad, verdad – Kevin sonrió - ¿Por qué dudas?

Bueno además de el hecho de que siempre me dices "tonto" – Edd lo mira a los ojos- o quizás por el hecho de aun no creer que hayas sido tu el que me allá mandado esa carta, puedo creer algunas cosas, pero creer que te importo de un dia para otro es algo difícil.

Bueno – Kevin se levanta para colocarse a su lado – de un dia para otro no es, es difícil de explicar, pero me tomo mucho tiempo, muchísimo en realidad, el tener el valor de enviarte esa carta – resoplo – fue algo patético en realidad, nunca espere que reaccionaras diciendo que era una broma cruel.

_Edd lo mira buscando algún rastro de mentira, aunque sea una pequeña, pero __**no la encuentra**__, y eso le alegra aunque sea un poco._

No fue patético, fue tierno, y ahora que se dé quien vino – Edd lo mira – me siento realmente feliz, nunca pensé que mis sentimientos hacia ti fueran correspondidos…

_Edd hizo silencio al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, coloco sus manos en su boca como si eso pudiera retroceder lo que había dicho, se sentía realmente avergonzado._

¿Qué dijiste?

Y-yo, tengo que irme – Edd se intenta levantar, pero Kevin lo sujeta de la muñeca y hace que se vuelva a sentar

No, tú no te irás no ahora – toma su mentón y lo besa

Edd se queda perplejo sin saber que hacer pero el beso se siente tan bien que solo atina a cruzar los brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Al separarse por falta de aire se sonríen, toman sus manos y comienzan a caminar, pero Edd lo detiene justo antes de salir del parque – Espera ¿Qué hay de Nazz?

¿Qué pasa con ella? – Kevin lo mira confundido pero luego recuerda lo del beso en clase – Si te refieres al beso de esta tarde solo fue para darle celos a alguien – le guiña el ojo, y Edd se sonroja.

¿Es decir que no son nada?

Bueno nada, como tal no – se rasca la nuca – ella es mi mejor amiga, eso es todo – volvieron a caminar, el parque quedaba muy cerca de la casa de Doble D por lo cual no tardaron mucho en llegar, ya en la puerta se despidieron con un beso.

Pero cuando Kevin estaba por irse a casa escucha a Edd decir – Kevin, ¿podrías quedarte un rato más? – Kevin sonríe y se da la vuelta para entrar a la casa de Edd.

Ya dentro su celular suena y este lo saca y sonríe.

¿Sucede algo?

No, nada – y lo besa de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta.

En otro lugar están dos chicas adormiladas abrazadas tiernamente, cuando la rubia escucha el tono de su celular, y lo toma para leer su contenido con una gran sonrisa

"_**Me alegra que Sarah te allá perdonado tan fácil lo de hoy, y gracias por el consejo, de verdad que ayudo, bueno será para otra Nazz, gracias a tu consejo estoy algo ocupado ahora, saludos a la loca"**_

Dejo el celular en su lugar y volvía a su lugar con la peli naranja, siéndose muy feliz por su amigo y por ella.

_**¿Quién dice que las sorpresas no son buenas?**_

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Les ha gustado, ¡espero que sí! De verdad verdad_

**_Añuñu, espero que me dejen comentarios buenos, malos, mediocres o lo que sea._**

_Los adoro, Besos desde_**_ Venezuela3_**


End file.
